Tartarus/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Joseph Capelli (by Swg66) Capelli is walking through the ruins of a city with his wraith out. Tartarus appears on top of a ruined building, pulling out his spiker and firs's it at Capelli. Due to the spiker laking the loud bang of a gun shot, Capllei is hit in the shoulder and back, spinning around activating the wraith's sheild he opens fire on the building where the shot's came from. Tartarus ducks from the fire and grabs his brute shot. Capelli's sheild goes down and he stops firing taking this break in the action to pull the spike out. While he pulls the second spike out somthing his his wraith, destroying it then more explosion go off around him, Tartarus jumps down from the building firing more rounds at Capelli. Dropping his now useless wraith he pulls out his Bullseye and locks onto Tartarus and opens fire. But it doesn't seem to be hurting Tartarus and keeps firing at Capelli. Ducking behind and piece of concrete, Tartarus blasting away at it. There a break in the the blasts, standing up to get a look another blast throws him to the ground dropping the Bullseye. Capelli pulls out his Magnum and runs into a near by building. Tartarus drops the Bruteshot, and pulls out the Fist of Rukt ans walks after his "prey". Capelli is running through a hall way, he looks around at the decaying walls. He starting shooting the walls and ceiling. Tartarus walks down the halls looking for Capelli, hammer in hand, Capelli takes a quick look at his work and steps out of the hall, in plain site. Tartarus walks into the hall and sees Capelli, yelling he charges him. Capelli just stands there. When Tartarus is part way down the hall, Capelli detonates the charges, catching Tartarus in the blast and burying him in rubble. Capelli walks to the pile of stone and sneers at the stone, spits on it and turns to leave. However there's a blast sending stone and steel in every direction, throwing Capelli out of the building. Tartarus in alive cut, bruised and angry. Holding the First of Rukt his charges Capelli, Capelli try's firing at him but he's out of ammo. Pulling his combat knife he braces himself for impact. Tartarus however doesn't wait to get close and sends a shock wave from his hammer throwing Capelli into a wall. Tartarus then hit's him with the hammer, without the normal blast throwing him again. Now on his knees Tartarus walks up to Capelli and picks him up by the neck. Looking at him is disgust he throws him to the ground, rasing his hammer up over his head. Capelli looks up to see the massive hammer and quickly stabs Tartarus groin in quick repetition. Tartarus roars in pain stumbeling back and drops his hammer and falls to his knees. Capelli picks up the hammer and walks over to Tartarus. Looking up at his "prey" Tartarus sneers at Capelli and Capelli brings his own hammer down on him. Seeing that's he's still moving he hammer's away at the Tartarus over and over, leaving a great bloody mess on the ground. Capelli seeing that's he's finally fead spit's on his corpse muttering "piece of trash" and walks off dragging the hammer behind him. WINNER: JOSEPH CAPELLI Expert's Opinion While Tartarus was bigger, stronger and could both deal out and take more damage before dying, this lead to him acting more like an animal than warrior, charging into a fight without forethought. Capelli on the other hand could deal out damage and as long as he wasn't killed right out he could recover and come back to the fight. This combined with more refined weapons compaired to the powerful but innaccurate weapons of the Brutes lead to Capelli gaining the win. Addtionally unlike later Brute Chieftens, Tartarus did not have much armor or and energy sheild, meaning he had no defence other than his natural toughness. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage